Proof of Love
by Redejeka
Summary: Sometimes, saying you love someone isn't enough, you have to prove it.


**Hey guys! I just wrote a little one shot 'cause I was kinda inspired to write. I hope you enjoy :)**

If there was one thing that she was sure about Sweeney Todd, it was that he didn't have the capacity to be unfaithful to the people he claimed to love. Hell, it took her two excruciating years to make him understand that he was not committing adultery by having feelings for her, because Lucy was already dead. So it was with great surprise when she went out to go to the market and saw him frolicking around with a blonde bimbo in an alleyway near their house. She wasn't even aware that her husband left the house! He probably sneaked out just so he could meet with his mistress. They didn't even wait to go somewhere private before they did their dirty deeds!

Instead of buying things for baking, she went back to their house and planned on what she would do to her husband and his woman. She grabbed a bottle of gin and sat down on one of the booths. She couldn't just give away Sweeney to anyone, especially to some harlot who probably sell her body for money. Although she couldn't really just accept him like that after he blatantly cheated on her.

She downed one shot of gin. For the pain!

Tears rolled down her eyes that she was quick to wipe. Was he lying whenever he told her that he loves her? was that why she had to insist that he say it to her instead of him voluntarily telling it? he hasn't moved on from Lucy after all. She didn't know what hurt the most, seeing him with another woman or knowing that he had lied to her about Lucy. She'd choose the latter, she guessed. For she knew that that harlot was only there as replacement for Lucy.

Another shot. For hatred!

She was angry, but more at herself than her husband. She had been too stupid and blinded by love to not notice his facade. She was so desperate that she allowed herself to be complacent by what little attention he gave her. He gave her the kind of love that she didn't deserve, and she accepted that.

She eyed the bottle of gin in front of her. Could it help vanish the pain and the self-loathing she was feeling right now? Temporarily, yes, it would do. Without second thought, she finished the whole bottle until the last drop. Instantly, she felt dizzy like the whole room was spinning. It was a bad idea although it did work for all she wanted to do right now was either puke or sleep it off.

It was the next day when she woke up in her room next to her sleeping husband. He looked so peaceful and contended next to her, with his arm wrapped protectively around her. It made her wonder if she was just overreacting by what she saw yesterday. What if she was just mistaken? But no, she did see the blonde bimbo kiss her husband! on the lips! and he didn't do aything! When her anger returned, she quietly hopped off the bed, careful not to wake Sweeney. Today, everything will be resolved.

Her husband woke up just as she was finished preparing their breakfast. She saw his expression darken the moment his eyes landed on their visitor- Millie, her name was. Apparently, the harlot and her husband have been seeing one another for about a week now. She was also not aware that the man she's been pining already has a wife. Mrs. Lovett was also right about her assumption that the woman as a prostitute. Although she mentioned that since she saw "the man of her dreams" she stopped selling her body.

With a promise of a proper meal, she was able to invite the woman back to her house.

"What's she doing here?" asked Mr. Todd; his tone of voice was dark.

Millie quickly jumped to her feet and approached the barber, "my, why didn't you tell me that he lives here!" She pulled him to sit next to her, clinging to his body as if her life depended on it.

"Did you send your maid out to come and get me? Am I to live here, too?" The woman didn't even bother for a reply, she immediately gorged herself with the food that Mrs. Lovett prepared.

All this time, Nellie was just watching the scene play out in front of her. She was waiting of what her husband would say. So far, he was just looking at her pleadingly. Caught in the act. It was funny, really, seeing his face so guilty. He rarely showed emotions and this was a treat for her. Now, onto her next plan.

"Love, I didn't know you were looking for a replacement of me! Not only that, you didn't even consider the looks! Can't say I'm not insulted," she said, feigning hurt.

Millie stopped eating and turned to Mr. Todd, with her mouth still full of food, she asked, "replacement? What's this woman saying?"

"Dear, didn't he ever tell you that he is married?" Mrs. Lovett held out her hand, showing the ring her husband gave her on their wedding. "Oh, also, I'm not his maid." The girl was speechless, her eyes were wide like saucers and she was looking alternately between Mrs. Lovett and Mr. Todd.

"Nellie, you're being absurd." Mr. Todd pointed at Millie, "this woman has been harassing me for a week now. Pray tell why would I replace you?" He said, looking annoyed like what's happening wasn't a pressing matter.

"Well, I saw her kiss you yesterday!" She wasn't going to back down easily. Her husband had the power to sweet talk her into anything especially when they have big fights but not this time! "Besides... she's blonde. What if you're seeing Lucy in her?"

"What's Lucy got to do in all of this?!" He bellowed, slamming his fists on the table. "Damnit woman! You're the one I love! Isn't that enough!? I chose to marry you! and I'll choose you over and over again!"

She sat there, stunned at what her husband just said. Did he really mean it? She wanted to believe him but her doubts were stronger. Would he really choose her over Lucy if given the chance? Not being contented at what he said, she challenged him. "Prove it."

Not even missing a bit, Mr. Todd grab his razor and sliced Millie's neck, all the while maintaining eye contact with the baker. Blood sprayed around them both, it was a good thing there was no window to where they were seated or else people would have seen the murder her husband committed just for her. Leaping away from her seat, she pulled her husband up and gave him a hard passionate kiss.

In between their kiss, the barber said, "remind me not to make you jealous again, you crazy woman!"

and she was right, unfaithfulness was not Sweeney Todd's cup of tea.

 **Did you like this? I did miss writing. It has been my escape. I wish there's a fountain of inspiration. XD**


End file.
